Rostros Invisibles
by nomoreyu
Summary: Tus ojos se abren a una realidad cruel, una que no puede ser contada solo con palabras, que necesitas sentirla y vivirla para comprender, pero te contaré esta historia la cual quiero que se meta en tu piel. No todo es color de rosa, muchas veces la vida es a blanco y negro, las únicas lecciones que aprendes en la calle es cómo sobrevivir de los monstruos que hay en ella.
1. Prologó

**Summary:** Tus ojos se abren a una realidad cruel, una que no puede ser contada solo con palabras, que necesitas sentirla y vivirla para comprender, pero te contaré esta historia la cual quiero que se meta en tu piel. No todo es color de rosa, muchas veces la vida es a blanco y negro, las únicas lecciones que aprendes en la calle es cómo sobrevivir de los monstruos en ella y los que hay en tu cabeza; dolor, amargura y un poco de esperanza es lo que tienen los rostros invisibles.

Esta historia me pertenece, basada en la vida real. Tiene lenguaje explícito y material sensible no acto para todos. Por favor evita denunciar.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Beteado por Emotica G. W

* * *

La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco – Platón

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Contar mi historia es un poco más complejo de lo que creí, de hecho, jamás pensé que alguien pudiera relatar mi historia, ¿por qué lo harían? Reformulo la pregunta, ¿a quién le interesaría oír la voz, pensamientos e historia de una persona invisible?

Me llamo Bella, he sido llamada así desde que tengo 7 años, por los menos por parte de Rita, una señora dulce y amorosa que era podre y vivía en Brooklyn muy cerca de Evergreen's Cementery, la cual en ocasiones me dejaba quedarme en su minúsculo porche cuando llovía demasiado y era un cruel invierno o cuando se enteraba de los carteles rojos, advertencias que hacen determinado grupos ilegales pagados por una clase alta o "altruista" de la cuidad, estos grupos usualmente advierten a los ciudadanos de bien con una especie de cartas que llegan debajo de sus puertas en las que dicen que hay algo parecido a un toque de queda, generalmente es a las 11:30 de la noche.

Muchos se preguntarán, ¿y por qué las advertencias y el toque de queda? Respuesta fácil, amigos, porque después de esa hora, ellos pasaban en camionetas blindadas, en sus ventanas tenían un espacio cuadrado a la mitad de la misma que les permitía sacar sus ametralladoras con las que muchas veces mataban a pandilleros, ladrones, borrachos, pero sobretodo a personas invisibles como yo, personas de la calle.

Esas personas invisibles tienen boca, pero nadie escucha lo que dicen, tienen oídos pero ya no les interesa oír, tienen cuerpos que solo son huesos forrados en carne, que tienen a sus espaldas mucho más que un costal con basura y reciclaje, que tienen un pasado que no quieren recordar, somos tan invisibles que solo despertamos en la gente dos sentimientos, lastima o desagrado y en muchas ocasiones ambos al tiempo. Nadie que había llegado a la calle se imaginó que estuviera en la misma por más tiempo que el necesario para tomar un impulso, o quizás imaginaron que esto solo sería temporal, que encontrarían ayuda por parte de las personas que en alguna ocasión dijeron amarlas y acompañarlas en el trascurso de sus vidas como lo son sus compañeros de trabajo o estudio, sus amigos y familias.

Pero no hay nada más cruel que ver cómo las personas que alguna vez te amaron, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron, pueden darte la espalda. Y eso nos lleva a la segunda razón de la indigencia, la primera, obviamente, ya se dieron cuenta de cuál es, vicios, pero la segunda es un hogar de mierda, una familia tan destruida en todos los aspectos que prefieres morir o la calle antes de soportar lo que hay en tu casa, así que esto nos lleva a mi vida.

Nací en Phoenix en 1991, mi madre se llamaba Renne y el donador de semen, Charlie, mi familia era de clase media baja; Charlie, un señor que era policía, y mamá, una vendedora de artesanías que hacía ella misma en ocasiones, muchas personas dirían que los recuerdos de los niños son muy confusos y que los niños no recuerdan hasta tener determinada edad aproximada a los 5 años, en mi caso eso no aplica, recuerdo a una edad aproximada de tres, mi primer recuerdo nítido es de una fiesta de cumpleaños de una prima por parte de mi "papá", recuerdo estar en unas escaleras, un segundo piso donde quedaban varios cuartos y que la fiesta se desarrollaba en el primer piso, había alguien en una habitación, no recuerdo por qué estaba en el segundo piso, no lo tengo claro, sé que estaba viendo tv en esa habitación y mi papá me llamo y salí a las escaleras, me miro y sonrió, yo traía un vestido de color blanco según mis recuerdos, era esponjado como un tutu, inocente y hermoso, él lo levanto hasta donde pudiera ver mi pecho plano, infantil y sin gracia y toco lentamente mi pecho, toco mi ropa interior en el área de mi vagina como si eso me fuera a mojar y beso mi pecho como si fuera un majar, no sentí nada, ni asco ni felicidad, nada. No cuestioné, no hice preguntas, levantó su mirada y me sonrió, bajo mi vestido y me dijo que no le vaya a contar a nadie lo que me había hecho y que vaya de nuevo al cuarto porque más tarde nos iríamos. Ese es el inicio de mis recuerdos. Tres años, no cinco. Tres, pero eso, ¿a quién afecta si al final… quién querría escuchar las historias de un rosto invisible?

* * *

 **Este es un prólogo corto, lo sé pero estoy segura que demasiado sustancioso. Este fic está basado en una historia no tan cercana a mí pero conocida por mi familia es decir real, se contaran las historias de Edward y Bella que son los protagonistas, repito lo que puse arriba, esta historias tiene material sensible el cual puede ofender a varias personas, por favor si no pueden con el prólogo ni traten de leer más que tiene demasiado material explícito, no dañen la lectura ni la historia denunciándola, la escena de los actos sexuales abusivos por parte de Charlie a Bella si paso 100% como lo redacte.**

 **Recuerden que pueden encontrar el grupo en face como rostros invisibles. agradecimientos especiales ami hermosa diseñadora oficial Diana Andreani, Emotica G. W , Flaca Paz y sobretodo a EFF que me ayudaron un montón.**

 **Muchas gracias a las que leyeron, se suscriben y comentan, sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Acolchonado

**Esta historia me pertenece, basada en la vida real. Tiene lenguaje explícito y material sensible no acto para todos.**

Gracias por leer.

Canción recomendada: James Horner - The Car Chase ('Rise of the Tomb Raider' Trailer Music)

* * *

 _La peor experiencia es la mejor maestra.-Kovo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Edward, New York, USA. 1996.**

Blanco, un puto blanco que quema mis ojos los cierro y trato de enfocar a otra cosa que no sea el techo, miro a mi derecha pero encuentro que también es blanco pero en una pared acolchonada, empiezo a respirar cada vez más rápido, me angustio y siento el sudor frió recorriendo la espalda, se dónde estoy pero me niego aceptarlo, trato de pararme sé que estoy acostado y no puedo ya que mis brazos se sienten cautivos, miro abajo y encuentro mi pesadilla, estoy en una camisa de fuerza, empiezo a forcejear con la misma y trato de zafarme de ella pero al final lloro, lloro como un niño de un año queriendo que lo ayuden ya que no puedo liberarme y fuerzo a tranquilizarme, necesito respuestas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- oigo mi voz quebrada por el llanto y lo vuelvo a intentar con las pocas fuerzas que tiene mi garganta, pero solo logro abrir la boca y escuchar un gemido de agonía de mi parte.

No hay respuesta y solo me puedo poner una incómoda posición fetal sintiendo como mi alma se desgarra y muere gracias a mis fallidos intentos de pararme, me siento acorralado y la habitación se hace cada vez más pequeña me siento al punto de la claustrofobia, veo una especie puerta analizando el lugar, es igual de acolchonada que lo que me rodea y solo veo una salida, como puedo me arrastro hasta allí con mucha dificultad pero con todas las fuerzas renovadas que no sabía que tenía mi cuerpo, pongo mis pies cerca a la puerta los recojo y los vuelvo a estirar empiezo a golpearla y gritar como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la verdad es que así es.

\- ABRAN! ABRAN! ABRAN! ABRAN!

Cada vez sale la voz más ponente, no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo es el que duro gritando mi mantra ya que después de un tiempo se abre la puerta y desde la posición que estoy alcanzo a escuchar

-Por favor sean suaves.

Cierro los ojos y mi alma se fragmenta, ya no existe y reconozco esa voz como si fueran puñaladas en mi corazón, es mi madre, maldita perra engañadora, la detesto y en esta ocasión quisiera poder hacerla mierda, destruirla como lo está haciendo conmigo y siento la ira subir por mi cuerpo como si se tratara de lava ardiendo a punto de erupciónar, aprieto mis dientes tan fuerte que no me doy cuenta en que momento muerdo mis cachetes con tanta fuerza que siento el sabor a oxido y sal en mi boca, sangre y esa sangre la quiero ver en el cuerpo de ella, por primera vez mis instintos asesinos están activados y me duele que sea contra mi madre, no sé por qué tenía que hacer esto de esta manera, le dije que yo podía salir solo, jamás creyó y esto solo es una confirmación de ello.

-PERO QUE MIERDA! ME ENCERRASTE EN EL MANICOMIO MALDITA IDIOTA, JAMAS TE VOY A PERDONAR, NUNCA!

Siento como mis propios oídos molestan por semejante grito que doy, me importa una mierda ella se lo merece, Dos enfermeros corpulentos entran a la habitación y me toman cada uno por mis brazos y me levantan, escupo la sangre que aún queda en mi boca después del grito y escuchó los gritos de mi madre sorprendida cuando me levantan como una bolsa de patatas, me trasladan como si no pasara nada y empiezo a sacudirme tratando de liberarme pero es inevitable que me empujen por aquel pasillo de hospital.

\- ! Suéltenme, hijos de puta, ¿adónde me llevan, que me van a hacer? Suéltenme! -

Gritaba con desesperación pero era como si nadie me escuchara, como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma, Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, solo podía voltear a mirar como mi madre me seguían de cerca me hablaba para tratar de calmarme pero era inútil nada de lo que hiciera en este momento iba a mejorar lo que ella misma había hecho, solo la quería lejos de mi vida, de mi presencia, de la faz de la tierra. Entramos a una habitación entonos verde menta, me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, un doctor que pareció mas enfermero gorila que otra cosa entro a la habitación, da la orden que me acuesten en una camilla no sin antes quitarme la camisa de fuerza y atar mis manos y pies a una amarras en los extremos de las misma, me examina rápidamente por que no le permito hacer más aún me resisto como si eso pudiera cambiar las cosas, suspira como dándose por rendido y va a una mesa al lado de camilla, toma un frasco y una jeringa, inserta la aguja en el frasco y llenaba una jeringa.

\- Sujétenlo bien, que no mueva el brazo - dijo el doctor y se aproximó con la enorme Aguja en la mano hasta donde estaba y la inyecta, mi madre rompió en llanto y se abraza sí misma y cae de rodillas, no dejo de mirarla y le digo como puedo que esto es culpa de ella y que la odio, no si lo alcanza a oír.

Recobro la conciencia y estoy en un cuarto pequeño, afuera estaba obscuro, ya era de noche pero no distinguía los colores imagino que aún estaba en la habitación blanca y de manicomio que desperté, solo podía ver una luz por debajo de la puerta, alcanzaba a oír cerca algunos Gritos, algo normal en un manicomio. Tendido sobre el piso acolchonado lloro de nuevo como si fuera un niño chiquito que ha perdido a su madre y en teoría es así, jamás pensé que me fuera hacer esto, muchas veces me advirtió que lo iba hacer que estaba pensando en mi bien y que lo haría para que no llegara más bajo, pero jamás pensé que fuera a ser verdad, al final de cuentas soy…era su hijo, comenzó a Reflexionar; " Tal vez es lo mejor, sé que tengo problemas, necesito ayuda, pero no así"

Lloro de nuevo por que una voz en mi cabeza sabe que jamás voy a salir de aquí, mis problemas son muy grandes para solucionarlos en poco tiempo, recuerdo oír de este sitio que se hace llamar institución de rehabilitación, pero es un manicomio en otras palabras, un asco de institución y sé que por tratos crueles murió aquí alguien conocido y tengo miedo que me pase los mismo pero sé que mi vida es una mierda y que he arruinado a todos los que me han tratado de ayudar y lloro, de nuevo como un maricon desconsolado recordando eso, las vidas que dañe, que utilice y corrompí, lloro porque sé que no quiero estar así, amarrado para que no pueda hacerme daño, vulnerable como la mierda y sobretodo solo, solo con migo, porque reconozco, algo odio estar solo conmigo mismo porque sé que nadie me odia más que yo mismo a mí mismo, me duermo con un nudo en la garganta evitando llorar de nuevo.

…

Me despiertan los dos enfermeros corpulentos con un "levántate marica" abro los ojos y tienen una jeringa llena de líquido y antes que pueda hacer algo la tengo incrustada en la parte posterior de mi cuello. me toman cada uno por mis brazos y me arrastran por el manicomio, es como si sintiera un deja vu, solo que ahora no está mi madre gimiendo clemencia, siento mis labios secos, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tome agua o comí, me arrastran hasta el final del pasillo y me quitan toda la ropa, no tengo fuerza para pelear es un caso perdido y creo que la inyección ya hizo efecto porque me siento muy relajado, abren la puerta frente en la que estamos parados, es un cuarto gris como si fuera una especie de garaje, el enfermero A me para en la mitad de esta habitación donde cerca hay una especie de tina pero mucho más grande, me pega una fuerte patada en las rodillas y mi cuerpo cede de inmediato, mis manos como acto reflejo se extienden frente a mi tocan el piso buscando no golpearme la cara, estoy a menos de 10 cm del agua en posición de perro, totalmente vulnerable, suspiro porque sé que esto iba hacer así, aprecio el agua y la encuentro llena de hielo, mas hielo que agua a decir verdad y no quiero imaginar lo que me van hacer.

Escucho como un guante de látex es puesto y no tardo en sentir como el enfermero dilata mi ano, se lo que hacen, buscan drogas y no las hay, está siendo muy brusco siento como mi ano no se alcanza dilatar bien a la intrusión de sus dedos y arde como el demonio, se está desgarrando y sigue metiendo los dedos con violencia, no encontrara nada pero lo hace solo por perturbarme, mis lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas y mis gritos no lo detiene solo lo alientan, sé que estoy sangrando y hasta ese momento que ve sangre de mi orto saca sus dedos, mis rodillas ceden con mis manos y quedo en posición fetal en el piso, siento como la mierda es expulsada de mi cuerpo, literalmente. Defeco como si tuviera diarrea y entiendo que no estaba buscando drogas, me puso drogas en mi recto, me siento tan humillado y cansado pero sobretodo idiotizado, es como si mi cuerpo me dijera "defiéndete marica" y no puedo mis músculos no reaccionan.

Después de defecar todo lo que creo no haber defecado en mi vida trato de pararme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona y lo único que logro es orinarme encima por el dolor, creo que ahora entiendo cuál es la función de la tina , me paran de nuevo y me levantan para acomodarme en la tina, me sueltan de una altura no tan grande y siento el dolor de los hielos en mi espalda y piernas, mis manos reaccionan y tratan de salirse de la tina siento demasiado frió, el enfermero B pisa mis manos con su zapatos de enfermero y trato de gritar pero no sale ninguna palabra de mi boca, solo se me desfigura la boca, el enfermero A para hacerme espacio entre el hielo empieza a golpearme hacia abajo con sus pies, es como si estuviera haciendo vino con uvas se para en la tina conmigo en ella, siento como mi estómago, costillas, caras y piernas son pisadas por sus pies pero siento como el hielo me quema y maltrata la espalda.

Veo la sonrisa entre ellos por lo que me hacen y sé que este solo es el comienzo de mi fin.

* * *

 **Antes que nada me disculpo si hay un error de ortografía, estoy sin Beta. volviendo al tema le doy muchas gracia a las que me escribieron en el prologo, los que se suscribieron a la historia y los que solamente leen sin dejar un comentario, gracias. Me gustaría mucho leer lo que opinan de la historia y el rumbo que esta tomando la misma, aclarando sobre actualizaciones, espero hacerlas todos los Miércoles.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutaran y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios que me alientan.**


End file.
